The Walking Dead: Red Glasses
by FunFX2012
Summary: Red glasses mean innosense, sarah is a sheltered teenager whose life revolves around her dad, she can't live without him, what if Clementine and an OC helped Sarah become more than just a background character, and a survivor. slightly AU, contains violence and coarse language. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead: Red Glasses.

**Hey guys this is my new story that is based on the walking dead game, the premise is about what would happen if Sarah was helped through the apocalypse by clementine and an OC, It will start from episode one of season two and summarise the events up till then.**

**Also it is my birthday today :)**

**I hope you enjoy this new story.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Actions**

(POV change)

%%%%% time skip/scene change %%%%%

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead game, it is owned by TellTale Games and Blue Sky Industries)**

**Also spoiler alert for those unfamiliar with the series.**

All that remains: alone again.

On the bank of a river there was a young girl who had washed up there, she was wearing a purple t-shirt that had long white sleeves, blue jeans and white shoes, all of which were wet.

Her name was Clementine, she was eleven years old and had been in the apocalypse for about two years, she was not like any other eleven year old as she was hardened by losing loved ones and had lost most of her childish innocence.

She got up and remembered that she was alone, she hated being alone as it brought up many bitter memories.

**Previously on the walking dead…**

%%%%% 2 years ago %%%%%

An eight year old clementine was left with a babysitter in Atlanta, the babysitter died from walkers and Clementine hid on her own in her treehouse.

She then met a man who would become her greatest friend, Lee Everett a former history teacher who murdered a state senator for sleeping with his wife.

He was on his way to prison when the car he was in crashed, his leg was injured and he looked for help in Clem's house.

They had made it through the apocalypse for many months, encountering bandits, cannibals and tragedy along the way.

They had been going to Savannah, Georgia to find Clementine's parents. She had been talking to a stranger on her walkie-talkie that convinced her that he had her parents.

She had went to find her parents on her own but was kidnapped by the stranger and he did not have her parents, he only wanted to hurt lee and his group because they stole from him and caused his wife and daughter to die.

Lee ended up saving her and he killed the man by choking him to death.

They left the Marsh house and Clementine saw her parents, they were undead and she was saddened by their deaths.

Lee passed out and Clem dragged him into a nearby jewellery store, he was pale and had a fever.

He explained to her that he was bitten and that he was going to die.

She was heartbroken and he had collapsed on a nearby heater and couldn't get back up.

She was walked through on how to survive the apocalypse as she killed a walker for the first time.

There was one final choice she had to make.

"You have to shoot me, honey" Lee said in a weak, sad voice.

This one sentence changed Clementine's life forever.

Her heart sank as she released what she had to do.

"Lee no…" she said in a teary voice.

"It's okay, it's okay" he told her, "in Macon… the first days we met, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I do" she answered.

"When I went out to rescue that boy Glenn, we met a girl. She'd been bitten too and all she wanted was to not come back as a walker" he explained.

"Lee…" she gasped as she understood what happened.

"And I remember how hard it was to do that but I'm glad I did, you don't want to see me like one of them" he said sadly.

"Okay I can do it… I can" she said as she cried.

"Find Omid and Christa" he instructed, "they're probably lookin' for us right now. Stay on high ground. Don't go too far. You'll find them".

Clementine nodded solemnly.

"They'll take good care of you" he assured her.

She began to sob as she knew she had to kill him soon.

"And Clem…" he began, she looked at him.

"Keep that hair short" he told her.

"I will, I'll cut it myself" she promised him.

"And also…" he said before closing his eyes in exhaustion, he was barely breathing.

"What, what is it?" she asked.

"No, don't worry. All right…" he said as he wheezed some more breath.

"I'll miss you" he said quietly.

"Me, too" clementine said, tears welling from her eyes.

She stood up and stared at lee, they had last look at each other as she aimed her gun at him.

He closed his eyes and looked away.

She closed her eyes and aimed her gun at his head.

**Bang!**

**Clementine had shot Lee to prevent him from turning.**

%%%%% outside of Savannah %%%%%

Clementine sat on a log and examined empty shotgun shells. She was all alone, a feeling that she would never forget.

In the distance she saw two figures on a nearby hill.

She had made her way over to them and it was Christa and Omid.

%%%%% 18 months before present %%%%%

Clementine had been travelling with Omid and a very pregnant Christa and arrived at a pit stop.

They were discussing names for the baby, Omid suggested Omid Jr. or Christa if it was a girl, while Christa joked about his lack of originality.

Christa and Omid went into the bathrooms to wash up while Clem went into her own and washed her hands with her water bottle.

She dropped the bottle and went to retrieve it in one of the stalls.

Suddenly a woman entered the bathroom and looked through Clem's bag.

She grabbed Clem's gun and continued searching through the bag.

Clem was standing on a toilet seat and it moved, creating a noise that gave her away.

She was interrogated by the woman to try and get more supplies, the woman then tried to take Clem's hat.

Omid had walked into the room and noticed the two, he attempted to get close to the bandit and disarm her.

Unfortunately the door slammed shut and the woman shot on reflex, he was hit in the chest and collapsed to the floor, limp and lifeless.

The woman showed instant regret over what she did as she stood back in shock.

Christa ran in to see what happened, when she saw Omid dead she immediately felt saddened.

She looked at the woman who killed Omid with hatred.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to" she pleaded.

Christa just looked at Omid and back to the woman.

"I didn't mean…" she started before being shot in the stomach by Christa's rifle.

Christa then fell down in tears as she cradled Omid's head in her arms.

"...Oh God... Omid… Omid can you hear me? ...Omid!" She sobbed at her boyfriend's death.

She stared at the gun used to kill Omid. She then stared at Clementine, knowing it was her gun that killed him.

They soon buried Omid and continued on their way trying to survive.

%%%%% hours before present %%%%%

Clementine stared at the fire place that had a weasel cooking over it, the flames were low and it was not cooking.

Christa was sitting next to her on the log, no longer pregnant. She had become very cynical after Omid's death.

Clementine sighed, "Christa talk to me" she pleaded.

The older woman just stared blankly at the fire, and then let out a deep breath.

She got up to tend the fire, "this'll never work" she said with annoyance.

"Look at this… it's pathetic… the woods to wet to burn…there's more smoke than flame… at this rate we'll be eating this for breakfast" she continued to list off the problems.

"What else can we do?" Clem asked.

"Find something that can burn, I don't know" she suggested, "It won't be easy in the dark and in the rain" she added.

"You should be doing this not me… tending a fire so you can cook and keep warm, it's something you should be able to do clementine, otherwise…" she told her and shook her head at the thought of what would happen to Clem.

She continued poking at the fire, trying to keep it burning.

"We need to find a group of people we can trust, we've been on our own for too long" clementine broke the silence.

"Trust… you think you can trust someone out here, not now, not anymore" Christa said cynically.

Clem shivered from the cold, "I'm freezing" she complained.

"You think this is bad, wait until we get up to wellington, then talk to me about cold" Christa began.

"IF we make it, we still have a couple of hard months ahead of us" she informed clementine.

"This rain will turn to sleet, then ice, then snow. It won't be easy" she admitted.

"Is it safe there?" Clem asked.

"Safer than here because of the cold, or so they say, we just need to keep moving north" Christa answered.

They just sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I miss Lee" Clementine said sadly.

"I'm sure you do" Christa said in an understanding tone.

She sighed as she got up, "I'm going to go look for more wood, you just keep the fire lit" she informed her.

Clem opened her backpack to look for her lighter.

She first pulled out a torn photo of lee, she sighed as she remembered her mentor.

She then pulled out an old drawing of Kenny and his family in crayon. She glanced at it and put it away.

She found her lighter and it was dull grey with a pink butterfly on it.

She closed her backpack and sat by the fire, she light it with a piece of paper she found.

It kept going but the flames were low, she picked up a log of wood and put it in the fire.

The flames were higher and it started to cook the weasel.

"Bitch are you fucking kidding me!" Clem heard a man yell.

She got up and investigated, she walked as a bird flew by which startled her.

She kept walking as she overheard bits of a conversation.

"You're obviously with someone, where's your crew?" a man asked.

"Don't fucking lie to us!" another voice said angrily.

She saw Christa being interrogated by three men.

"Where is the rest of your group?" one of them pushed her.

"I-I'm on my own" Christa replied nervously.

"Bullshit!" a black hair man said.

"She's lying" a brunette with a beard accused.

"Cut the shit lady" an African American man in a hoodie asked her, he was holding a pistol to her head.

"I-it's just me" Christa answered.

Clementine picked up a rock and pegged it at the brunette.

"Christa run!" she said

Clem ran off and heard someone being thrown to the ground.

She heard screaming and a gunshot, but she kept running.

She hid behind a tree as the brunette followed her, "get back here fucker" he cursed.

She ran through the woods avoiding obstacles and walkers along the way.

The man caught up and killed a walker as Clem stabbed him in the shoulder with a branch.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled in pain and annoyance.

She made it to a rocky shore near a river before being grabbed by the man.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Stop fucking running!" he said to her as he struggled to hold her.

She bit his thumb as hard as she could, "ah fuck!" he yelled.

She attempted to hide in a log but was pulled out by him.

He grabbed her hands as she struggled against him. A walker drew close as she threw him into it as he struggled but did not get bit.

It grabbed him but she got grabbed by a walker through a tree, she ripped its arm off from the struggle.

Said walker also jumped on the man and devoured him, she ran towards the river before she tripped and backed up.

She threw a rock at a walker before she fell in, struggling to stay afloat, she floated down stream.

%%%%% present %%%%%

It was how she ended up here, alone.

She decided to continue on her way, she was not going to let being alone stopped her from surviving.

She was going to find Christa and make her way to wellington.

**Well there you have it folks, my second story has begun.**

**Remember to read, review and have a nice day.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Walking Dead: Red Glasses.

**Hey guys and welcome to the new chapter I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter even if it wasn't very detailed, I tried to just summarise events before this chapter, anyway enough of my rambling and on to the new chapter.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Actions**

**(POV change)**

%%%%% Time skip/ scene change %%%%%

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or anything affiliated with it, it is owned by TellTale Games and Blue Sky Industries)**

**Spoiler alert**

All that remains: New Faces, New Places.

**(Clementine's POV)**

I walked along the rocky river bank as I tried to get my bearings. I saw a capsized canoe and a canoe that was smashed against the rock.

'Thank god I didn't float further into the rock' I thought in relief.

I continued to walk along until I saw a broken wooden stair case that used to connect the shore to the higher forested area.

I jumped and tried to grab the ledge, I didn't jump high enough to reach it.

"Sometimes I hate being small" I said to myself.

I jumped again and reached it, I got up with a little struggle to keep my feet on the boards.

I walked cautiously up the stairs and didn't make any noise. I got up the stairs to see a walker impaled in the head with a sign pole.

Walking into the forest I looked at a 'beware of your surroundings' sign.

'That is definitely true nowadays' I thought as I looked around for walkers, 'can never be too careful'.

A hopped over a log and continued walking through the forest, I soon stopped as I heard a walker dying, I hid behind a tree as I saw someone.

It was a young man, most likely a teenager, he wore long camo pants and a black t-shirt, and he also wore a camo jacket, he had chin length black hair. On his back he had a black guitar case. In his hands he had a crossbow and was reloading a bolt from the walker he just killed.

I slowly walked out from behind the tree and stood out in the open.

"Hello" I said slowly.

He did a quick turn and aimed his crossbow at me.

We stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, "a-are you friendly?" he stuttered, he seemed to be on edge and looked like he was alone.

"Depends on who's asking" I replied quickly.

"My name's Blake, what about you?" he seemed to lower his guard by a fraction.

"Clementine" I answered.

"Like the fruit?" he joked in a light hearted tone, lowering the tension.

"Yes, like the fruit" I slightly laughed, something I haven't done in a while.

"Are you alone?" he asked in concern, still suspicious.

I just looked away as I remembered being separated from Christa.

"I guess so… I'm on my own as well" he said sympathetically.

"I'm looking for my friend Christa, have you seen her? She is a bit darker than me and has a yellow jacket" I informed.

"No I haven't seen anybody in a few weeks, sorry" he apologized.

We both stood in silence again, he looked at the walker and looted it, and he got nothing good as he pulled out a drivers licence.

"You can find some useful stuff from these guys, he is an older walker and has been dead for a long time so we won't find anything good" he explained.

He sighed and looked at me.

"Look, since you are on your own and I need someone to talk to, why don't we look for your friend Christa?" he offered.

I thought about it for a bit, I would be safer in a group and he would help find Christa, but I just met him and I don't know if I can trust him.

'What if he is like the St. Johns?' I thought darkly, remembering that night vividly.

"How can I trust you?" I questioned.

"You can trust me" he replied.

"How do I know you're not lying" I continued.

"You don't, if I always told the truth I wouldn't need you to trust me" he answered.

'He seems okay' I thought.

"Okay I'll join you" I accepted his offer.

"Good, let's get moving we've been here too long" he said.

We began to walk through the forest again.

"So where are you from?" he asked me, trying to make small talk.

"Atlanta, where did you come from?" I replied.

"I came from Seattle, but I used to live in Tennessee" he answered.

"What is Seattle like?" I asked as I had never been out of Georgia before.

"Before all this… it was a beautiful city, but now it is the same as all other major cities… in ruins" he explained.

"How did you get here?" I questioned.

"I walked all the way through several states to get here, that was about three months ago" he said with a solemn look.

"so… you play guitar?" asked changing the subject.

"yeah, I'm okay at it, I keep this around because it was a gift from my dad" he explained.

"same with my hat" I told him.

"I see we have a few things in common" he pointed out.

"I guess we do" I said with a smile.

%%%%% 30 minutes later %%%%%

We came across an abandoned campsite and a van, they were both old and in ruins.

"It looks old, probably nothing in it" he said to me.

I walked towards the van and heard a growling sound.

I turned around to see a light brown Carolina dog standing there, it was still and it stared me down.

"Be careful Clementine, it might be dangerous" Blake whispered.

I walked slowly towards it and took his advice I knelt down to see its dog tag, it read 'Sam'.

"Sam, nice to meet you Sam" I said to it.

It looked at Blake, he waved at Sam.

I searched through the boxes in the van. There was nothing in there, except for a photo of the dog's former owners.

They looked happy, a lot more so than most people these days.

**(Blake's POV)**

I looked through the camp to see what I could find. The tent that was set up was ripped to pieces and the rest of the place wasn't much better.

"Looks like scavengers got it" I said to the young girl clementine.

She looked at me with a sad nod.

'How could a girl like her make it through all this?' I mentally asked myself.

She walked over to a Frisbee and picked it up.

"Hey Sam, want to play, want to play catch?" she said with a smile.

Sam barked at her in a way that said 'yes'.

She through the Frisbee through the camp, Sam jumped and caught it.

"Nice catch" I complimented.

"Okay, bring it back" she commanded.

He did as he was asked and dropped the Frisbee at her feet.

It panted in playfulness.

"Good boy, Sam" she praised the dog.

I heard a grumbling, it was clementine's stomach.

"You must be hungry" I stated.

"Yeah, do you have any food" she asked.

"No I don't, sorry" I replied sadly.

"No need to be sorry, it's not your fault I'm hungry" she told me.

I felt better after she said that, 'maybe travelling alone isn't all it's cut out to be' I pondered.

Sam started to sniff around the trash can in the middle of the camp.

Clementine walked towards it and rolled up her sleeves.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm looking for food" she said like it was obvious.

"In a trash can that has been in the open for god knows how long" I said skeptically.

"Pretty much" she replied.

"Good luck" I said thinking she won't have a chance.

She dug around in it for a bit and pulled out an unopened can of beans.

"As you were saying?" she said smugly.

I scoffed at her, "smartass" I muttered.

'Bested by a little girl, you really have hit a new low haven't you" I thought to myself.

Sam ran off and began to bark at a tree.

"What's the matter Sam?" clementine said in worry as she followed the dog.

"Shush, we have to be quiet" I said to the canine.

Clementine and I walked over to see an old deteriorated walker tied up with rope and a knife lodged in his arm.

"Look, you can see the bite" she said to me and Sam.

"Looks like he tried to cut it out" I said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah it seems so" she replied in a sad voice.

She walked in front of it and stared for a bit, she seemed deep in thought.

Sam continued barking at the moving walker.

"It's okay, we're smart and he's not, we're smarter than all of them" she said to Sam.

"are you okay?" I said sensing something wrong.

"yeah, no… I had to kill a friend like this" she replied in a melancholy tone.

I felt sorry for her, "I'm sorry about your loss" I said sympathetically.

"He got bit and I had to shoot him before he turned" she explained as she picked up a heavy branch.

"Easy… let me do it" I said taking the branch off of her.

'Poor girl has been through a lot' I told myself.

I did a swift but hard blow to the walkers head, killing it instantly.

Clementine walked up and took the knife from its arm, cleaning the blood on her jeans.

"You think he did this himself, or did someone force him?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know" I replied.

We went to the fire place and sat on a log, she used the knife to tear open the can.

She began to eat it and offered me some.

"No I'm good, you need it more than me" I refused.

Sam began to whine and beg for food.

She stared at the can and gave Sam a handful of beans.

"There you go" she said.

Sam knocked the can out of her hands and began to eat from it.

"Hey don't eat it all!" I said to the dog.

Clementine grabbed the can and lifted it away from Sam.

Sam began to growl in anger.

'Oh shit' I thought as Sam jumped and bit her on the arm, it knocked her to the ground and continued to bite her, blood was being shed.

She punched Sam a few times before I tried to grab him off of her, it jumped on me but I threw it off me quickly and it landed behind a log.

I then heard a whine as I turned to clementine to see if she was okay.

She was not okay, she had a large cut on her forearm and it had blood coming out of it, she crawled backwards in shock of what happened.

Sam continued whining louder, I turned to see that Sam was impaled on tent spikes and was suffering.

"God damn it" I muttered in regret.

"Oh no" Clementine said as she walked in front of me, holding her injured arm to her stomach and a knife in her hand.

"I'm sorry clementine" I apologized.

"It's okay, you just tried to protect me" she said glumly.

She knelt down to Sam who was in pain.

"I'm-I'm sorry Sam" she said holding back tears.

She slit Sam's throat and with one final whimper, Sam was dead.

We both stayed for a few seconds as we looked at Sam's corpse. Clementine stood up, her arm was in pain and she covered it with her sleeve.

"Let's get going" I said sadly.

We both started walking into the woods yet again.

%%%%% 10 minutes later %%%%%

She began to slow down as we reached some rocks and she broke down in tears, she sat against the rocks weakly collapsing.

"Clementine we need to keep moving" I urged her as staying out in the open was not going to help her situation.

I turned around to see that walkers were everywhere, "come on!" I whispered to her.

She got up and moved slowly, I walked close to her to try and protect her.

A walker sneaked behind us and jumped on Clementine, it was about to bite her when I held the dead guy back.

Suddenly from out of nowhere the head of the walker was chopped off, I looked and saw a young man in his early twenties. He had an orange shirt, brown hair and was armed with a machete.

A walker that came behind him was shot with a crossbow bolt by an old guy in a green jacket.

I used my crossbow to hit another walker in the distance while the old guy shot another walker.

"I'm out! grab her, let's go!" the old guy ordered.

"Come on kid we gotta get" the younger man told me as he picked up clementine and ran.

I followed them as quickly as I could to catch up with them as we escaped the group of walkers.

%%%%% 5 minutes later %%%%%

We all stopped to catch our breaths once we were safe.

"I think- I think we're safe" the older man said between breaths.

"Yeah… yeah we're good" the young man confirmed.

"Thanks" I told them.

"Don't mention it" the younger man replied.

We all looked at Clementine who was resting in his arms.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked Clementine.

"I'm fine, I can walk" she replied.

"Oh is that so? Cause the last time I checked you had to have this guy save you from being eaten, look you're in bad shape kid" he said to her.

"The name's Blake by the way" I said to him annoyed by being called 'this guy'.

"Sorry" he apologised and continued moving.

"What are you doin' out here?" the older guy asked Clementine.

"Where are the people you're with?" the younger one asked her, "because there is no way you made it this long on your own".

"I don't want them to think we are doing anything but trying to help you" the older man explained.

"Besides Blake, I'm on my own, I got separated from my friend christa, and everyone I know is gone" she replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that" the young man explained.

"I just lost a sister… we've all lost folks" the older man said.

We continued walking for a bit until the young man spoke up.

"Well… I'm Luke and this is Pete" he explained.

"I'm clementine" she told them.

"like the fruit" Pete asked with a smile.

'De ja vu much' I thought.

"I just explained this earlier to Blake" she replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh, so you two just met" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I found her about an hour ago near the river" I informed them.

"Nice to meet you guys by the way, for now we are going to take you two back to our group for a while, okay?" he replied.

"It's been a while since I've seen a group" I told them.

"Really?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah I often go weeks without seeing another living person in my travels" I explained.

"Shit son… it must get lonely" Pete stated.

"It does but I usually focus on surviving" I shrugged it off.

"Anyway, we have a doctor with us and you could look like you could use some- OH SHIT!" he yelled as he dropped her.

"What the hell Luke!" I yelled at him.

"What- what is it?" Pete asked.

"She's- she's been bit man. FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck… What are we gonna do here?" he said in a panic.

"No, it was a dog!" Clementine told them.

"I didn't see any dog, clementine" Pete stated.

"We just saw you with those lurkers back there!" Luke accused her.

"I can't remember the last time I saw a dog" Pete said.

"No! it really was a dog! Please believe me" clementine said.

"Look I want to kid… but I gotta believe my own eyes first… and I didn't see no dog around" he told her.

"No! it was from before!" she said to them, trying to convince them.

"She was bit by a dog before you came, that's why she is weak right now" I tried to explain.

The conversation fell silent for a few seconds.

"hmm… all right let's see it" Pete said as he walked over to clementine.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hey watch yourself" he warned Pete.

Clementine looked at Luke with an annoyed scowl.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! you're the one who's bit here, okay?" he turned away angrily.

"Bitten by a DOG" I corrected Luke.

Luke just looked away.

Pete rolled up clementine's sleeve to reveal the nasty gash on her arm.

"See?" she said in a bit of pain.

"Is it, uh… is it like she says?" Luke asked.

"Hmm… well, could be a dog. Hard to say" he replied.

"So what happened to this dog?" Pete questioned, "the one who did this".

"What does it matter, Pete? Seriously" Luke interrupted.

"I want to know how believable their story is" Pete explained calmly.

"I… I killed it" she admitted and looked down in guilt.

"What? Really? A dog just shows up and bites you and you just kill it?" Luke angrily exclaimed.

"What would you have done?" Pete countered.

"I don't know?!" Luke answered.

"It attacked us!" she yelled.

"Still… you don't… you don't kill dogs" he said sadly.

"Even if it is suffering?" I questioned him in annoyance.

"What?" he said in surprise.

"It was impaled and was dying slowly, she put it out of its misery, would you rather leave it to die a painful death" I explained hoping to get it through his head.

He was silent as he thought.

"Clementine, listen to me" Pete said in a serious tone.

"Yes…" she said, waiting for his question.

"you telling us the truth?" he asked, "you look me in the eyes when you answer".

"Yes" she said sternly.

"Hmmph… all right Clementine. That's good enough for me" he said making his decision.

"Well, what else was she gonna say?" Luke said in annoyance.

"Oh, stop your fucking complaining!" I snapped at him.

"what did you just tell me to do?" he yelled at me.

"Stop it, the both of ya!" he broke up the fight.

We both obeyed the man's order.

"I've got a good bullshit detector Luke, that's why you can never beat me at poker" he explained.

"Pfft. You don't always beat me at… alright how can you be sure?" he conceded.

"Well, I sure ain't willing to leave a little girl in the woods to die when we have a doctor who can make a call. We can have Carlos take a look at it first" he told him.

"Nick ain't gonna like this, not with what happened to-" Luke replied before being interrupted.

"You don't have to remind me of that, boy" he replied sternly.

"Right" he said, "Sorry, sir" Luke apologised.

Pete patted the side of Luke's arm.

"come on!" he said as he started moving.

A house was within seeing distance as Clementine limped forward.

"Clementine, you okay?" I asked noticing her condition.

"I'm fine… just… tired" she said slowly.

"Well you better be fine, because I ain't carrying you no more with that bite on your arm" Luke said.

"Luke!" I spat at him for his insensitiveness.

"Sorry" he said raising his arms in defence.

"Don't worry about…" she said as she closed her eyes and collapsed.

"Aw, shit…" Luke said as he tried to catch Clementine.

**There we go guys, a new chapter done!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave reviews on what you think of my OC.**

**Read, review and have a nice day.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Walking Dead: Red Glasses

**hey guys, new chapter after doing my assignments for a few weeks. Anyway we are introduced to the Cabin group and our good girl Sarah.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Actions**

**(POV change)**

%%%%% Time skip/ scene change %%%%%

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or anything affiliated with it, it is owned by TellTale Games and Blue Sky Industries)**

**Spoiler alert**

All That Remains: a girl, a shed and a cabin in the woods.

**(Blake's POV)**

I slightly panicked as clementine hit the ground.

"Is she alright?" I quickly asked Luke who was checking her.

"I don't know, she lost a bit of blood though and probably passed out from it" he explained.

"We need to get her to the cabin" Pete told us.

Luke had gently picked her up despite his earlier words and he began to walk towards the cabin.

I examined the cabin for a bit, it was a two story house that had a porch and the foundation was a bit above the ground on the far side of the cabin.

"Nice place" I complimented the two residents.

"Thanks" Luke simply replied.

We reached the front yard of the cabin and stopped.

Luke put Clementine on the ground softly and went inside to get a doctor.

Someone was looking through the window and saw an African American woman.

She walked out with a big African American man that look like her husband and a young man around Luke's age.

"What is going on, who are these people?" the lady said, she was extremely suspicious.

"The girl looks like she's hurt" the big guy said.

The young guy looked at clementine and drew his rifle.

"She's fucking bitten!" he said aiming it at her.

"Then fucking kill her!" the pregnant lady said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" I said drawing my crossbow.

Me and the young guy were in a Mexican stand-off now, each of us eyeing each other for a simple movement.

"She says it was a dog and Blake here saw it" Pete explained trying to calm the situation.

"Don't you tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened" the young guy said while still aiming at me.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" the lady said.

"Now hold on Rebecca" Pete said to her trying to calm her.

"We got this don't worry" Luke said to the woman named Rebecca.

"Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where she came from?" she replied in an aggravated tone.

"For all we know she could be working with Carver" she continued.

My ears perked at this.

'It can't be?' I asked myself and lowered my weapon slightly.

The man aiming at me lowered his gun as well.

"We have an eye witness" Pete explained.

"And you fucking believed him? you should have put her out of her misery right there. 'Dog bite' my ass" she said coldly.

"Are you calling me a liar" I turned to her accusation.

"Yes, I am" she confirmed.

"I need a doc…" I heard clementine say weakly before the rifle in the young guy's hands fired.

At first I was startled for a second and then I felt a hot pain in my foot.

I looked down at my foot to see that it was bleeding, it hurt like hell.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I collapsed and grabbed my foot in pain.

**(Clementine's POV)**

I saw Blake drop and I glared at the shooter. The whole group fell silent as Pete yanked the weapon out of the man's hands.

"How many times have I told you to keep your finger of the trigger, boy!" he yelled at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!" Luke said as he sprinted out of the cabin.

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that" Rebecca scolded him.

"You're the one telling me to fucking shoot!" the shooter argued.

"Everybody just calm down for a second!" the big man said as he tried to calm the situation.

I looked at Blake, he was whispering curses as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Pete went over to Blake and supported him by the arm, they walked over to the porch and sat down as Pete checked the wound.

"Oh shit, Blake what happened?" I heard Luke say.

"Your friend over there shot me!" Blake hissed at Luke.

"What the hell Nick?" Luke said as he walked over to the group.

"I accidently pulled the trigger" the shooter named Nick said.

"Clementine, you okay…?" Luke asked me in concern.

"I just need a doctor… and then… and then Blake and I will go. I just don't want my arm to get infected" I stuttered.

"None of us want to get infected. That's the point" Nick said insensitively.

"Look after our doctor is finished with Blake he'll take a look at it" Luke told me.

I saw a man with black hair and a beard walk out and over to Blake, probably checking on him.

"Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay she's just scared!" Luke scolded the group.

"We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the ones being irrational cause we don't buy this bullshit story" Rebecca argued.

"No way the two of them survived out there on their own, why are we even arguing about this!?" Nick added.

"You're forgetting that we were once surviving on our own" Luke countered.

"But their just kids" Nick said.

"Age doesn't matter in this world, you're not young, you're not old, you're alive and that is what matters" Luke said, he reminded me of what chuck once told Lee.

"Let me take a look" the doctor said, he had a deep voice and Hispanic accent.

'He must be the Carlos they mentioned' I said to myself.

I noticed that everyone had moved out of the way and I felt nervous.

He held a hand out to me to take a look at my arm, I didn't give it to him but I stared at Luke.

"It's okay. Go ahead, he's a doctor" he assured me.

I pulled up my sleeve to show him the bite, it hurt and I closed my eyes in pain.

"Damn, that must've hurt" I heard the big guy mutter.

Carlos knelled down and checked my arm, I gasped a bit as he grabbed it.

"Hmm. Whatever it was, it got you good" he commented.

Nick looked impatient, "this isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going through this again" he said in a sort of panic to Carlos.

"No one's suggesting that" Luke said calmly.

"We could take her arm off" Pete suggest as he walked over to us.

The whole group turned to him in shock.

I gasped at this, I didn't want to have my arm taken off just to make sure I would survive with a bite or not.

I breathed harder and harder in anxiety.

"I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth, we could try that" he explained.

"Are you crazy" the Rebecca's husband in shock.

"You'll just be making it worse for the girl" Rebecca said, in concern for me this time.

"It's crazy. No one's ever going to volunteer to do that" her husband continued.

"I would, if it means saving her life" Pete said.

"Then what? How would we know it worked?" Nick questioned him.

"Just let Carlos take a look at it!" Luke said sternly.

**(Blake's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the group was debating on whether to amputate Clementine's arm when she wasn't infected in the first place.

I heard the door creek next to me, a young girl around my age looked out at me.

"Hi" she whispered shyly.

I slightly waved before another wave of pain went through my foot.

"What happened?" she whispered in shock.

"Your friend Nick shot me" I explained as calmly as possibly.

She gasped.

"It was an accident" I said quickly, I had forgiven him for his actions.

'Still doesn't change the fact that it hurt like hell' I thought to myself.

She calmed quickly and looked over in the groups direction.

"Who's she?" the girl said to me.

"My friend, her name's Clementine" I said.

"Like the fruit?" she asked.

I chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" she said with a frown.

"Nothing, it's just that Luke and I said the same thing when she told us her name" I explained.

"Oh" she said now smiling.

Carlos turned around and looked at us.

"Sarah what did I tell you? stay inside, he needs to rest" he said firmly but not angrily.

"Sorry" she apologized and turned to go inside.

"The name's Blake by the way" I told her.

"I'm Sarah" she walked inside.

"Sarah" I repeated under my breath.

**(Normal POV)**

"I don't mean to be any trouble. I just want to stop the bleeding and then I'll go. You'll never see me again, I promise" Clementine said honestly.

"What about your friend?" Carlos asked.

Clementine didn't think about blake, she was to wrapped up in her situation to remember her friend was shot as well.

"You two wouldn't make it five feet, you're both injured" Nick pointed out.

"I'd make it further than Clementine" Blake joked while wincing from the pain.

"With a bullet to the foot?" Clementine replied.

"I'm taller and can walker further strides" Blake added.

"I'm tougher" she countered.

"Enough, Carlos we've been through this before. We all agreed that we don't wait for shit like this. End of story" Nick said firmly.

Carlos stopped checking Clementine's Arm and walked to the others.

"So, what do you think?" Rebecca's husband asked.

"Was it a Lurker?" Nick asked.

"A bite like that… could be anything. Only one way to find out" carlos gave his diagnosis.

Clementine and blake held their breaths nervously.

"How?" pete asked.

"We wait" Carlos answered.

"What!?" Rebecca asked.

"By tommorow morning. If the fever's set in. we'll know if she's gonna turn. In the meantime, we'll lock her in the shed" he explained.

"What about my arm…? It needs to get cleaned, and stitched, and bandaged…" clementine tried to reason with him.

"The girl is in bad shape, Carlos" luke said trying to avoid locking her in the shed.

"We have all that stuff inside the cabin, we could probably get by with…" the big black man attempted to reason be for getting cut off.

"ALVIN, please…" Rebecca silenced him.

"But yeah, we can't do nothing" he resigned.

"I'm not wasting supplies on a Lurker bite. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it and stitch it up for you in the morning" Carlos said seriously.

"But she'll die Carlos!" Blake said as he attempted to get up with one bad foot.

"You need to stop moving" Carlos advised.

"The wound is going to get infected anyway without proper medical treatment, then you won't be able to tell the difference between a fever from infection or fever from a Walker bite" he explained while limping on one leg.

"Stop moving before you make the wound worse" he avoided the statement.

"Do you want the death of a little girl on your hands" Blake challenged while wincing from the pain.

"If she's telling the truth I'll fix her, you on the other hand need to stop moving before you…" he replied as Blake passed out from shock.

"Blake!" Clementine yelled.

"Get him inside!" carlos ordered the group.

Luke and Alvin lifted blake up and moved him into the house.

"You two get her to the shed and lock her in" carlos said to Nick and Pete.

A silence was apon them.

"Finger off the trigger, son" Pete said to Nick.

"I ain't your son" he replied angrily and took the rifle.

"Please stop" clementine said sadly.

"It's all right, boy's got his mom's temper" Pete explained.

"Come on" Nick said in annoyance.

They Clem nick and pete walked towards the shed.

"This is just a waste of time, you'll see. And when she turns, I ain't gonna be the one cleaning up the shed" Rebecca said coldly.

"Rebecca" Carlos said telling her to stop.

"I hope Blake is going to be all right" Clementine said in sadness.

"It was just a foot shot, he'll probably make it. luckiliy my nephew's a shit shot" Pete explained.

"Hey!" nick growled.

"It's relevant, considering you nearly killed the poor boy" pete said.

"Screw you Pete" Nick said to him.

They reached the shed, it was a wooden shed of brown and white.

Pete opened the door to let clementine in.

Clementine examined the room, it was mostly empty.

Nick moved his rifle to tell her to go in.

Pete closed the doors behind her.

**(Clementine's POV)**

I heard the two men's coversation fading as they were muffled through the wood.

'Okay I need to find something to fix my arm, just like christa showed me' I thought as I search the shed for any left over materials.

I looked onto a high bench and saw a hammer, it was pretty high up though.

I moved my hand to grab it but ended up pushing it further out of my reach, I moved to an unfoldable table and pulled it into place, I stepped on it and tried to grab the hammer from there.

I moved further onto the bench to get the hammer, it began to break from the weight.

I fell down with the bench and landed on my bad arm.

I screamed in pain but stopped and composed myself.

'Anymore of that and it might start bleeding again' I reminded myself.

Over in the corner of the room was a small tackle box, I looked inside and found some fishing lines.

"I guess if I have to I could use this for stitches" I said out loud and moved the tackle box out of the way.

The wall behind the box was weak and had one plank nailed onto it.

I wedged the sharp edge of the hammer behind the plank and pryed it off, I then began kicking the deteriorated wall behind it, after two kicks it broke apart leaving a hole big enough for me to crawl through.

I crawled through onto the wet muddy ground, it was raining and it was dark.

The cabin was lit up like a beacon and the doors were closed.

'The front door is too risky' I noted.

I checked around the back of the house but couldn't find a way in.

On the slightly elevated side of the house there was plywood covering a hole in the foundation.

I pulled the board and loosened the nails and used my hammer to take them out, the hammer pulled the nails clean out.

I moved the board quietly to the side and climbed underneath the house, on the ground was a used up shotgun shell.

"House meeting in five minutes" I heard carlos say.

'Good, all of them will be in one place' I thought to myself.

"Go easy Blake, no need to rush" Luke said in concern.

"I'm fine, no need to worry" Blake replied.

'He's okay' I thought in relief as I moved further to a trapdoor

"It won't take long there are a few things we need to dicuss" carlos said.

I used the knife i got from earlier to stab it into the slide of the door, I forced it in and it broke, the door was opened though.

I climbed through the hole and into the house.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered to myself.

%%%%% when Clementine was escorted to the shed %%%%%

**(Blake's POV)**

I woke up feeling woozy, I couldn't remember where I was, in front of me was the Doctor, Carlos.

"Good, you're awake" he said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You passed out from the shock, the others took you inside and I stitched up your foot" he explained.

I looked at my foot to see it stitched up and a bit of blood around it.

"It looks bad" I said.

"Not as bad as t could have been" he said, "you were shot by a hunting rifle from close range and I'm surprised it wasn't worse, but the bullet went straight through and you were wearing leather shoes" he explained.

"I guess I'm really lucky" I mused.

"Yes, you were" he said.

He went over to the sink to wash his hands.

'Running water, been a while since I've had that' I thought.

A few seconds passed as he dryed his hands.

"Where's Clementine?" I asked in concern.

"She is in the shed, we are waiting until the morning to see if she was telling the truth" he explained.

"I was there, it was a dog" I said in annoyance.

"And how do I know if you're not lying?" he countered.

"You don't, but I'm sure you wouldn't lock your own daughter in the shed because she was bitten by a dog" I told him.

"Leave my daughter out of this" he growled at me, he was intimidating.

"My point is, why don't you give her the benefit of the doubt?" I questioned.

"I don't know who you people are, but I do know you aren't to be trusted until proven otherwise" he turned to leave the room.

"And stay away from my daughter" he warned me.

Luke walked into the room after Carlos left.

"What was that about?" he said.

"I tried to convince him to let Clementine out of the shed, it didn't end how I wanted it to though" I lamented the situation.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, Carlos isn't a very trusting person, especially after Nick's mother died" he explained with a look of sorrow.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking" I asked.

He sighed, "we took in this woman who was bitten, we thought we could control it by giving her meds but she died, Nick's Mom was right there when it happened, she turned and took a chuck out of her neck. Nick had to kill both of them" he ended on a sad note.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I had to kill my mother too" I told him.

"After that Carlos stopped trusting strangers, all he wants is to protect Sarah" he explained.

We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

"What?" I said.

"How old are you? just curious because you don't seem that old" he said.

"I turned 15 back in summer" I told him.

"Well happy late birthday" he joked.

I laughed a little.

"I hope Clementine can make it until morning" I said in a somber tone.

"I do too" he added.

"House meeting in five minutes" carlos said.

I got up but stumbled a bit.

"Go easy Blake, no need to rush" he said in concern.

"I'm fine, no need to worry" I told him as I limped into a better position near the bench.

Carlos re-entered the room with the other members except Sarah.

Nick looked at me with a bit of regret, "I'm sorry about the foot" he apologized.

"It's okay, I forgive you, you were just trying to protect the others" I told told him.

"Thanks" he said simply.

Rebecca didn't say a word as she looked at me with annoyance.

Alvin slightly smiled at me, he seemed like a nice guy, he defended Clementine out the front.

"How's the foot?" pete asked me.

"It's a bit difficult to walk, but I'll be fine" I shrugged it off.

"Where's Sarah?" Luke asked Carlos.

"She's got her book. She doesn't need to be a part of this" he told Luke.

Carlos cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I think we all know why we are here. We're here to discuss about the girl named Clementine who showed up with blake" he told the group.

"What is there to discuss? She's gonna die or turn anyway" Rebecca said coldly.

"She's not bitten" I corrected her.

"Even if she wasn't, how do I know you two aren't connected to Carver?" she questioned.

'There's that name again, it could be a coincidence but maybe…' I thought to myself.

"Come on there's no way" luke said in disbelief.

"They could be, we don't know" Alvin spoke up.

"Blake and Clementine only just met, there is no way they could be connected to him" Luke reasoned.

"Well the girl is connected to somebody, there is no way she survived this long on her own" Nick said.

"She said she was with a friend and they got attacked" pete defended.

"He told me the same thing" I added.

"Yeah, right" nick said sarcastically.

"Whoever she's with. They'll probably come looking for her" Carlos said.

"Great. They show up and we've got her locked in a shed" Alvin shook his head.

"What, you think we should bring her in here…" Rebecca said incredulously

"No. I'm Just saying it wouldn't look too good" he interupted her.

"I'm gonna have to agree with alvin on that one" I said.

"It's just a precautionary measure. Anyone else would do the same" Carlos reasoned.

"You really think Carver would come after us?" Luke asked.

"You think he wouldn't…?" Nick said.

"He's not exactly the type to let things lie" pete said.

"What happened, happened. There's nothing we can do about it now" Carlos tried to calm down the situation.

"Let him come, I really don't give a damn" Alvin said confidently.

"Alvin…" Rebecca said to her husband.

"What, I don't" he defended himself.

Nick looked over to the door suspiciously.

I stopped paying attention for a minute as I looked at the door.

"Look you started that shit, not me" nick defended himself.

"What were we s'possed to do, huh? Leave her out there to die…?" luke said reffering to Clementine.

"Better her than us" Nick said.

"You'dve done the same, Nick" pete told him.

"It wasn't the brightest idea" Nick reasoned.

"Oh and firing your rifle was, huh…? Next time we'll just put up a neon sign that says 'lurkers welcome' and 'free foot piercings'" Luke countered.

"That's uncalled for Luke" I scolded him.

"Yeah, I already apologized" Nick said to Luke.

"Well, maybe think things through next time and you won't need to apologize" Luke said.

"Enough, you two" pete broke up the argument.

Rebecca started to leave the kitchen.

"Where you goin' hon" alvin asked.

"I'm going to get my sweater" she told him.

The conversation went on for several minutes, talking about wether Clementine was bitten, where they are going from here and now they were onto what to do with clementine.

"We are going to have to check the fish traps tommorow, what are we going to do with the girl?" Nick asked.

"We can't leave her locked in the shed. We're not animal's" luke said to carlos.

"She ain't staying here with me" Rebecca said.

"Then take her with you" carlos suggested to Nick.

"What?" he asked Carlos in disbelief.

"You want to keep an eye on her, them take her with you" Carlos explained.

In the corner of my vision I saw clementine peeking through the door.

'How did she get out? I gotta make a distraction' I panicked internally.

"Are we almost done here? I want to make sure Sarah's ready for bed" Carlos said as he opened door to the living room.

"Ah crap!" I hissed as I dropped one knee and held onto the bench.

"What's wrong?" Carlos said as he went to check on me.

"I slipped" I lied through my teeth.

'Hopefully clementine is gone' I thought.

"You better take it easy, rest for tonight and you'll be better in the morning" he bought the lie.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something" Pete told carlos.

**(Clementine's POV)**

I silently thanked Blake for the distraction.

'Serves myself right for eavesdropping' I scolded myself.

I went up the stairs quietly, they creaked ever so slightly, I silently hoped that they would alert the others.

I went into the room closest to my left, it was a small room with a few drawers.

I looked in the draw on the desk to my right and I found a watch.

'It could be helpful if I want to tell the time' I took the watch and put it in my pocket.

I also took some rags that could be used as bandages.

I left the room and went into the bathroom.

I looked in the medicine cabinent and found a yarn needle that I could use for stitchs.

I went to leave the room when I heard a voice near the door.

"That man sometimes, I swear!" Rebecca said in annoyance.

I panicked and hid in the linen closet, I saw the preganant woman walk in.

She held her hands to her head in distress, "damn it" she cursed.

"Just need to have this baby and… oh god" she gasped at the sink.

She washed her face and stared at the mirror.

"Let it be okay and… and… let it be his" she said in a teary voice.

She composed herself and left the room.

I got out of the closet and exited the bathroom.

Only one room was left and it was straight across from the bathroom.

My hand shook as I grabbed the door knob.

I twisted it and peered into the room.

I saw the young hispanic girl sarah, she had red framed glasses.

We both gasped simulataneously.

I did a shushing sound to silence her.

"You're not supposed to be in here" she whispered rather calmly.

"Hi, can you please help me?" I stutered arlready feeling weak from the bite.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. My dad can't know" she told me.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"… A book" she said like it was obvious.

"What book? I like books" I said trying to make conversation.

"It's called 'The Gurgles', it's about trans-dimensional body snatchers" she explained.

"Cool" I said.

'I have no idea what that is' I thought.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"A dog bit me" I answered.

"Sounds scary… I bet it hurts" she said in concern.

"I could die if I don't take care of it. Do you understand? I told her bluntly.

She just nodded.

"I need something to clean it with" I told her.

"I know where to find something, it's with my dad's supplies" she informed me.

"I'll help you clementine" she told me.

"How do you know my name?" i asked her in suspicion.

"Your friend Blake told me" she answered, "I hope he's all right" she said.

"I do too" I agreed.

"I'm sarah" she said.

"Thank you" I said in gratitude.

"We're friends" she suddenly declared.

"Right? We could be best friends… I haven't met another girl my age since way before" she explained.

I felt a little uncomfortable with her eagerness to be friends, but I just rememebred I was like that once.

"Yes, we're friends" I agreed with a little smile.

"Promise?" she asked me.

"I promise" I gave my word.

"Me too. Friends" she said as she held out her pinkie finger.

I accepted the pinkie swear.

"A pinkie swear is forever" she said with a smile.

"I'll get you the stuff my dad uses when I get a cut" she told me and grabbed a bottle of peroxide out of the beside table.

"Someone will find you if you do it here" she warned me.

"Don't worry, I won't" I assured her.

I opened the door with caution and walked out.

"Thanks, Sarah" I told my new friend.

She shushed me because I said it a bit loud.

'Now back to the shed' thought as I went on my way.

**Well there we go ladies and gentlemen, another chapter by me, this one is a big one so I hope you enjoy. Also for those who are wonder about my Rise of darkrai story that is going to be the next updated story.**

**Read and review.**

**Until next time, I'm FunFX.**


End file.
